


Laissez-faire

by pearypie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Lust, M/M, Night Time Indiscretions, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearypie/pseuds/pearypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a well traveled demon whose picked up a few tricks along the way. Exhibit A: pleasuring his master with tongue, teeth, and mouth. </p><p>The elegance of oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laissez-faire

_Yes, love indeed is light from heaven; a spark of that immortal fire with angels shared._ \- Lord Byron

* * *

Tongue battling tongue, teeth against teeth, they breathed air into each other's lungs as their feverish bodies tried to press themselves closer and closer still. Ciel, shorter than his butler, had his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, fingers tangled in his raven black hair; the servant, teasing and seductive, had one hand caressing the smooth skin of his lord's ass, pinching and fondling until the skin was red and bruised. The other hand rested on his back, pressing Ciel against his body so their heat could not escape this fixed position—touch would remain, chest hot and flushed.

"S-Sebastian, _stop._ " Ciel commanded when his butler's mouth left his own lips, trailing burning, open kisses down the pale column of his throat. It was intimate and though their close proximity was already lustful to the extreme, Ciel did not like how the demon was aiming for his jugular, teeth so close to his vital arteries.

He could bleed him dry if he felt like it.

"What…what are you—" a sharp intake of breath fractured the earl's inquiry as Sebastian began to suck, teeth grazing the thin skin of his neck while the warm wetness of his mouth caused Ciel to shiver. "I don't want you touching me like this." He tried to sound firm— _commanding_ —but the flimsy protest dissipated into the darkened bedchamber, as if it'd never been said at all.

Ciel felt his butler's hands slide down to his waist, edging closer and closer to where he desired release and—

Without warning, Sebastian fell onto one knee, tongue grazing Ciel's chest and stomach with a slow, languid caress before coming to rest above his right hipbone. It left Ciel breathless, panicked, and excited—the demon, the entity of death and the servant of hell, was nude and bowing before _his_ human body…oh, the delight coursing through his veins was hotter than the August sun. The rush of heady passion made him impatient and he tried to squirm away from Sebastian's firm hands. "Bed." Ciel pouted, hands fisting Sebastian's hair. "I want to go to bed."

"And so we shall, young master." Sebastian promised, butterfly kisses dancing from Ciel's hip to the base of his manhood.

The usually calm and stoic nobleman felt his heart racing at supersonic speed—he was acutely aware of everything and nothing at the same time. It was as if he were being held underwater, fully cognizant of his position but too consumed by adrenaline to notice anything else. All he could feel was the sultry satin of his butler's mouth, the way his long, elegant fingers gripped at his hips…how his velvet tongue darted out, licking the base of his cock.

Ciel's eyes widened with shock when he felt Sebastian's tongue trailing further and further down, until it swirled gently around the head of his…

 _What in god's name…_ "What are you _doing?_ " Ciel hissed, panting as a furious avalanche of emotions evaded all his senses. It felt as if someone had placed a weight on his heart and punctured both his lungs—he was having difficulty breathing, _thinking_ , as he threw his head back, hands tugging at Sebastian's silken strands. He didn't know what he wanted—he didn't even know what to _do_ —all he knew was that if Sebastian didn't take action (whatever that action _was_ ) he was going to scream. "Se _bas_ tian…oh, god." Ciel moaned when he felt his butler's sly mouth take in the tip of his cock, sucking and licking so prettily. Slitting open his eyes, Ciel saw Sebastian's beautiful head tilt up, mouth coming to take in more of Ciel's manhood—greedily, wantonly.

His sucks were at first light, tongue waltzing lazily between the tip and his shaft until—by some unspoken command—Sebastian playful licks and nips turned hotter, his mouth coming to take Ciel in _entirely._

It was at that point that Ciel could no longer contain himself—every thought evaporated and all he could focus on was Sebastian and his glorious mouth, suckling his cock so beautifully he wanted to weep. The release had been building up in him for some time and it was now a forceful, repressed dam that cried for clemency. Ciel's knees were weak, his legs felt like useless silk ribbons and he knew he wouldn't be able to support himself much longer.

"S…Sebastian. _Fuck,_ Sebastian." Ciel breathed harshly, sweat dripping down his back, trailing an elegant curve of desire as Ciel pressed himself against the wall. "I'm…I—"

The words never materialized as Ciel felt a tidal wave of restraint give way to a deliverance that felt almost holy. His chest heaved and his head was fuzzy as the orgasm worked its way through his body in crests and troughs, milking Ciel of all his strength with Sebastian's lips wrapped around his cock, swallowing the pearly essence of Ciel's final gift. And _oh,_ how it felt _so good._

His butler caught Ciel before he could fall to the ground, lips dewy and enchanting under the dim silver moonlight. A haziness suddenly filled the room and all Ciel could hear was the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears.

"Sebastian?" He whimpered, hands coming to wrap around his butler's neck as the demon scooped him up, ever so gently, walking towards the bed.

"Young master?" He sounded innocently pleased and perfectly smug.

For once, Ciel couldn't bring himself to care. "What…what was that you did there?"

Sebastian chuckled, laying his master down on the bed, eyes hungry for more. "That, young master, was a proper French kiss." He leaned down, hard length pressed painfully against Ciel's thigh. "Now spread your legs for me."

A lusty groan left Ciel's lips as he complied, positive that come the dawn, he wouldn't be able to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A snapshot into the nights of Ciel and Sebastian. Bonsoir indeed!
> 
> Er, reviews would be lovely :)


End file.
